


Loops (Lams Fanfic)

by BlowUsAllAway51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Broadway, Broadway References, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern Era, Mutual Crushes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlowUsAllAway51/pseuds/BlowUsAllAway51
Summary: Alex was the only one for himself, all these horrid years, until he met one person in particular, who goes by John Laurens. One daring adventure shared between the both of them, and Alex has officially gone head over heels for this boy, that is until one mistake. His relationship with his dream boy all comes dripping down the drain.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Info or smth-

Hi all! This is an upload from Wattpad, and, I'm still desperately trying to find out how ao3 works so bare with me :)) Feel absolutely free to point out any mistakes, such as grammar or spelling mistakes, other than that, enjoy!!


	2. Disclaimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil something before you read :))

There will be fluff and angst in here. Maybe at a certain point I’ll do a Q & A with all the characters, I’m not sure-

Ships:   
Lams,  
Jeffmads,  
Meggy,  
Mullette

k bye, and enjoy my show :))


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bumps into a certain someone who goes by Thomas Jefferson in a desperate need to find one of his classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2:30 am, bare with me if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes lmao

//Third Person//

The black haired, most likely sleep deprived man ran through the hall, desperately trying to find his class. This was his first day, and all the halls seemed to be exactly the same, making it impossible to find where he was going. Passing through the taller bodies, he’d accidentally run into one. 

“Sorry-” Alex said. He was about to continue walking, until the person he ran into said,

  
“You seem to be running around the halls pretty quickly, I’m going to assume you need help find one of your classes, correct?”

He was wearing a magenta hoodie, and jeans, paired with Converse. 

“Yeah, I’m looking for class,” he glanced down at his schedule, also stating the room numbers.

“1776” 

“Oh, cool, I’m going there too, my name’s Thomas Jefferson.” 

The two would walk down each hall, turning a left, and continue to talk.

“So, it  _ is _ your first day here, well, it looked like it.” Thomas said. 

“Yeah, I just came from the Carribean.” 

Alex did notice, they got odd glances when walking down the halls, like walking with Thomas was unusual. 

“I’m going to guess you have some sort of reputation here, because everywhere we go, we keep getting these weird looks.” Alex spoke up.

“Eh, I guess everyone just kinda dislikes me, might be from all the rumors and what not, nothing big.” Thomas said, in spite of keeping his slowly growing friendship with Alex stable. 

“We’re here.” Thomas said, and opened the door. Alex would follow behind, examining the room. People also did notice Alex walk in with Thomas, gaining him some odd looks, and few whispers. 

“Thomas, you’re late.” The teacher said. 

“Yeah, sorry Mr. Washington, I was helping the new kid find out where his class was.” He said with a sigh. 

Mr. Washington looked from Thomas, to Alex

“Alright, just don’t be late everyday, like you did last year.” He said firmly. 

Alex would find a seat, just in time before Washington started to teach the lesson. As he was taking notes, he would find himself looking around the room, looking at the people in the room. One person caught his eye, a boy with incredibly curly hair, a few freckles, from what he could see, and a green hoodie. Admiring this boy, he caught himself staring, and reminded himself what happened in his last relationship. He’d sigh, knowing he would absolutely have no chance with him. 

Before Alex knew it, the bell rang, signaling it was time to leave Mr. Washington's class. He immediately walked to Thomas while leaving the room, like a magnet.

“You know, I saw you staring at John.” Thomas said. “Jeez, you should’ve seen yourself.” He chuckled. Alex, getting flustered, said, “It was nothing, I was just looking around the room.”

“Yeah, sure, by ‘around the room’ you must mean John, because you were staring at him for a long time.” 

Alex, in need of changing the subject, recalled what Thomas said while walking to class. “Didn’t you say I could meet your friends after class?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, follow me.” Thomas confidently walked around the school, ending up near this other boys locker, surrounded by others. 

“James, I would like you to meet Alex.” 

James was pretty short, Alex mentally pointed out. He had a book in his hand, a collared shirt under his green sweater, and brown eyes. 

James would have a small smile on his face, “Hi,” He nudge the person behind him, “This is Aaron Burr, his girlfriend, Theodosia, the gay couple, Charles and Samuel, and Maria Reynolds.” 

Scanning through the faces, Alex said, “Nice to meet you all.” 

“Give James and I a second.” Thomas said. 

‘Alright,” Alex replied, and leaned on the wall, looking at the other students. In the crowd he saw John again. He could see his face more clearer, looking at his face again. He had green eyes, resembling an emerald, freckles that would remind Alex of looking at the stars, and a contagious smile that immediately made Alex feel butterflies in his stomach. 

Catching himself staring again, he shifted his focus to Thomas’ group. He was Thomas, his back to him, talking to James about something, cross armed. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, and when he put it together, he went red.

“Alex probably has a thing for John, should I introduce him to them too, or just wait a little, I mean, it is his first day of school.” Thomas said.

James replied, “Wait a few, I don’t think John would like for you to introduce someone to their group on the first day, especially when you’re the one to introduce him.”

“Alright, if you say so, I’ll just give him John's number.” Thomas suggested. 

“Thomas, are you crazy?! That will imply that Alex was some sort of stalker, getting John's number on the first day of school, and telling him he just randomly got his number, also, Alex only knows John from looking at him and you mentioning his name, I think John would also find that kind of stalker-ish, you know, when Alex meets him.” James finished rambling. 

“Okay, okay, fine, you win.” Thomas said, turning back to Alex. The boy's redness had reduced, it was only his heartbeat increasing by the thought of maybe getting with John, but he knew that John was out of his league. 

“Alex?” Thomas said, snapping Alex out of his daydream.

“Uh, yeah?”

“There happens to be a girl staring at you to the left of me.” He said. Alex peered to the left of Thomas, and yes, there was indeed a girl looking at him, then talking to her acompaces about, probably him.

“Well, what are you gonna do? Would you like me to introduce you to them?” Thomas suggested.

“Sure.” Alex replied, and followed Thomas to the girls.

“Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy, I would like to introduce you to someone, his name is Alex.” Eliza, who had a blue top, and middle length hair, the girl who was staring at him, said, “Hi, I’m Eliza, these are my two sisters, Angelica,” She looked over to her sister, who was wearing a light red top, curly hair, and energy that radiated, “Do not mess with me”, so, the exact energy any older sister would radiate. “And-” The, what seemed to be the youngest, cut her off. “And Peggy!” Peggy was wearing a yellow top, and seemed to have a bubbly personality. The sistered chuckled. 

“Nice to meet you.” Eliza said, with a slight blush. 

**End of Prologue**

**1,089 Words in total**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! So, I wanted to end the prologue before it got a little too long. About the uploading schedule, from now to when my school starts, which happens to be September 8th, 2020, I’ll try to upload every day or two. I’m also stopping it right here cause it may or may not be like, 2:30 am-ish. If there are any grammar, and or spelling errors, please do let me know, and I’ll try to edit it as soon as possible. Anyway, have a nice morning, evening, or night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza find's something outttt ;)

//Eliza's POV//

After I finished greeting Alex, and when we exchanged numbers, I went back to talking with Angelica and Peggy before my second class started. 

“I’m- I’m seriously falling for a man I just met…” I dryly chuckle.

“I mean, you might have a chance, Eliza, stop doubting yourself.” Angelica speaks up.

“But did you see how he was looking at John? I seriously have no chance, they all fall for him, even I once had a tiny, little, ittie bittie crush on him.” I protest.

“Ugh, it’s always you focusing on the negatives, just accept that you do have a chance, and move on.” 

I notice that Peggy is practically glued to her phone, occasionally smiling and giggling. 

“Peggy, are you texting someone?” I ask.

“No, Eliza, I’m watching po-”

“Nope, no, nada-” Angelica cuts off Peggy.

“Yes, Eliza, I am indeed texting someone.”

I roll my eyes. “Well,  _ who _ , is the question.” 

“Not telling you.” She sticks her tongue at me. In a matter of seconds, I grab her phone and only see the name of the person she’s texting.  _ Maria :))  _

“Eliza!” Peggy says, annoyed.

“What! I just wanted to see who you were texting…” I say in defense. 

**A/N: I’m purposely writing Eliza to be an annoying character, deal with it ;)**

“That was a pretty shitty thing to do-” Angelica says. 

The bell rings, and I rush to find my next class. “See you guys at lunch!” I say, walking quite fast. 

**~Time skip to lunch~**

I’d find Angelica and Peggy already at the lunch table, joined with John, Herc, and Laf, the usual. 

“Am I late- whoops.” I sheepishly say.

“It’s alright, we were just talking about John’s crush on Al-” Herc said, John putting his hand over Herc mouth, giving him the death glare. 

_ “John’s crush on Al-” I have no chance. _

I look down at my lunch, avoiding the conversation for now, and just focused on actually eating my lunch. I look around the cafeteria, honestly, just trying to find where Alex is sitting. I spot him, sitting next to Thomas, and his group.

_ Jeez, Alex, so naive, sitting next to the biggest asshole of the 21st century. _

Well, he seems to be enjoying himself, unlike me. I look back at our lunch table, and notice that John is also looking in Alexs’ direction. 

_ I have some competition. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 376 Words in total
> 
> A/N: Just a short chapter 1, if you don’t mind. This might be the first fic I actually commit to, which makes me excited, but I don’t want to jinx it. Pretty proud of myself for coming up with “the biggest asshole of the 21st century” 
> 
> Anyway, have a nice morning, evening, or night.


End file.
